Keep Talking
by Ava Miranda Dakedavra
Summary: "Remind me to thank Fred and Lee for trapping us in here." "Or we could screw with all of their heads instead." "I knew there was a reason I love you."


**I own only the plot. Sadly, everything else goes to the wonderful and talented J. K. Rowling. So, uh, can I get into Pottermore now? *bats eyelashes***

* * *

><p>"This is bloody uncomfortable – how can people actually <em>stay<em> in here for hours on end?"

"Well, in all honesty, people usually don't come in broom closets to just stand in them, if you catch my drift."

"Of course I do – I _was_ a prefect, George."

"Oh, was that you? I hadn't realized. Why didn't you tell me, Hermione?"

"Enough with the sarcasm, will you? Did you try the door again?"

"No, I tried the ceiling."

"George…"

"Yes, I tried the door. It's still locked."

"Why did Lee and Fred trap us in here?"

"I honestly don't know. If I knew, I probably wouldn't kill them the next time I saw them."

"Or maybe you would. It depends, of course."

"But of course."

"So…err…."

"How…is…your mum? Wasn't she sick last week?"

"Oh, yes, she's much better now though. It was just a cold."

"Oh. That's good. That's, er…that's really good."

"Yeah…umm…how's Sonya?"

"Who?"

"Your girlfriend?"

"Oh…we broke up."

"Oh really? When did this happen?"

"Umm…what time is it?"

"I think it's around noon. At least, that's what my stomach thinks."

"Yeah, but you didn't eat breakfast, did you?"

"Nope. But what's with Sonya?"

"We broke up about three hours ago."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh don't be. Never really felt anything with her anyway."

"Alright. …Must you prop your feet on my legs?"

"Yes, I'm afraid I must. Because, you see, you're very comfortable, Miss Granger."

"That really made my day, Mister Weasley."

"I'm glad that I brighten your life."

"…Please tell me that you only have a leak in here and that this liquid my hand is sitting in is just water."

"_Oh shit, get over here!_"

"Ow! George!"

"I'm sorry, but it's for your own good."

"Am I going to die now?"

"No, but your skin may burn for a while. And then it'll tickle and then it'll be numb and then it'll be alright again."

"How bad is the burning?"

"Not that bad – you've been through worse, I'm sure, and women have a higher tolerance than men when it comes to pain."

"Alright…why am I sitting in your lap?"

"Because I saved your life and should be rewarded by this."

"That's rather…oh, ow. Ow, ow, oh, ow!"

"Burning?"

"_Owww!_"

"I'm sorry, Hermione. It was a really bad potion – it got messed up and we just put it in here. It tried to eat through the pot, actually."

"_What?_"

"Oh, no, no, you're alright, I promise."

"It hurts, George."

"I know, Love, I know, it'll be over soon."

"Aaaaaahhhh!"

"Hermione, hush, it's alright, I promise."

"Ow…ow…."

"See, it's starting to feel better, huh?"

"A little…when did you start hugging me?"

"About the time you started crying."

"Shit."

"That's not prefect language."

"I don't care. I hate crying in front of people."

"Technically, most people wouldn't call me a human, so you just cried in front of some brooms and an unidentified humanoid object."

"Well if that's all then. Ooh…that's weird."

"Tickles now?"

"Yes. It's just weird because it's my hand."

"Hmm…would it be weird if I did _this_?"

"Ahh! George!"

"What? I'm not doing anything!"

"Aha! You liar! You – ah! You're tickling me!"

"What? No, not me!"

"Ahaha! George! Quit it!"

"You know you're enjoying this, Hermione."

"Haha! George! Knock it off! Ahh!"

"Why are you so jumpy, Hermione?"

"Eek! George! Quit it!"

"What was that squeak about, Miss Granger? Was that a rather sensitive spot?"

"No, George, don't – eek! George!"

"That was rather sexy, to be honest."

"_George!_"

"What? I get reprimanded for telling the truth now?"

"Maybe…my hand's numb now."

"Ooh – I love that stage. Let me see."

"…Why are you hitting yourself with my hand?"

"I like how it just flops around after its hit something, but I don't want to hit you, so I'm hitting myself."

"That makes total sense."

"Hey…Hermione?"

"Yes, George?"

"You know when I said I didn't feel anything with Susan?"

"Sonya?"

"You know when I said I didn't feel anything with Sonya?"

"Yes."

"It's actually…because of someone else."

"Oh…."

"I really like her."

"I'm glad."

"Do you think she'd like me if I asked her?"

"I'm certain of it."

"Why is that?"

"Because you're _George Weasley_. Prankster extraordinaire. Girls love bad boy types that are actually good."

"Is that why Malfoy goes through girls so fast?"

"Possibly."

"Hey Hermione?"

"Yes, George?"

"Can I try something really quick?"

"Sure, what - ?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"You kissed me. Why did you kiss me?"

"Why did you kiss me back?"

"I – it – I was just…."

"And why are you getting insanely red?"

"George, don't do this to me, please."

"Don't do what to you, Hermione?"

"_Please_ stop distracting me like - like _that_ when I'm trying to tell you that I've been in love with you since my fifth year but you don't like me like that and -"

"Whoa, hold on, I never said I didn't like you. In fact, I think I just told you the exact opposite."

"What?"

"_You're_ the somebody else when it came to me and Margaret – "

"Susan?"

"Sonya, right?"

"Err, right."

"You're the somebody else when it came to me and Sonya. I had to test it and see. And I learned a few somethings, along with the fact that you love me."

"What?"

"One – you get adorably red when I embarrass you."

"I've always done that."

"I need to pay more attention then. Two – you've got a really ticklish spot and you hate crying in front of others."

"That's two things."

"I learned them in one experience."

"Alright. What else is there?"

"That you're a really good kisser."

"Hmmm. Well, I learned a little something today myself."

"Yes, Love?"

"I _finally_ figured out why people stay in broom closets for hours."

"I should have taught you that lesson in Hogwarts. Your fifth year, if preferable."

"Or sixth. That would've been okay too…Are you going to kiss me again?"

"Mmhmm. Problem?"

"Only the fact that you aren't already doing so."

"I shall quickly right it."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Remind me to thank Fred and Lee for trapping us in here."

"Or we could screw with all of their heads instead."

"I _knew_ there was a reason I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Multi-chapter! Mwahaha! <strong>

**But do you think the other chapters should be all dialogue too? I don't think I should. Just, like, every other chapter. Dunno. Please review! **

**(Oh, and if you've read **_**'Feet Off!**_**' - Yes, it's going to be continued. Fear not!)**


End file.
